El reloj
by o0o.FuYu n0 HaNa.o0o
Summary: Rukia esta en coma después de la batalla con Yammi, Ichigo esta desesperado, daría todo por poder regresar el tiempo y corregir los errores del pasado pero sabe que no puede... ¿podrá verla despertar?


Hola, aquí fuyu no hana, traductora oficial de Aftermath xD (LOL). He subido este one shot como un regalo para los lectores que esperaron un buen tiempo a que actualizara un capitulo del fic que traduzco, así que este one shot fue un plus para ellos.

Esto fue escrito ya hace mucho tiempo, lo encontré cuando estaba depurando mi PC, y creí que podría mejorar mucho, así que me lanzé a la corrección de estilo, y el fic mejoró bastante, y sin perder su esencia -w-

__Las ideas no son todas mias, este fic fue elaborado por tres personas -me incluyo-, trabajé junto con mis queridas **Mayu chan y Aly chan** (ojalá no se molesten por haber subido sus ideas sin permiso).

Bueno, espero y lo disfruten.

Saludos cordiales!

**_Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece a Tite kubo._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>El reloj<em>**

* * *

><p><em>La luna se erguía en lo alto del cielo colando su luz plateada por una pequeña ventana; una mujer de castaños cabellos arropaba cariñosamente a un niño, que se negaba a quedarse quieto.<em>

—_Ichigo, es hora de dormir._

—_No tengo sueño mamá… no puedo dormir…_

—_¿Y si te cuento una historia? —dijo la mujer con una cálida sonrisa—, si te cuento una historia prometes quedarte quieto y dormir?_

—_mmm, ¡de acuerdo! —los ojos del pequeño resplandecieron avivados por el resplandor plateado que entraba por la ventana._

—_En ese caso, escucha bien… esta es la historia del señor Gauton, él era un relojero que vivió en Londres durante los años de la guerra…_

—_¿Qué es un relojero? —interrumpió con candidez el pequeño de cabellos naranjas._

—_Es una persona que hace relojes —la dama le habló con toda la paciencia y amor del mundo. Cuando se aseguró de que su hijo entendía a que se refería, prosiguió su relato._

—_Hace mucho tiempo, en un país lejano, se contrató al señor Gauton para construir un enorme reloj, pues él era el mejor relojero de aquella región. El señor estaba casado con una mujer y tenía un hijo, a pesar de que él era totalmente ciego de nacimiento. Cuando su hijo alcanzó la edad suficiente, se enlistó en el ejército, y sus padres le pidieron a Dios que no regresara muerto. Durante meses el señor Gauton no hizo otra cosa que trabajar en el reloj, hasta que un día le llegó una carta, una carta dónde le avisaban que su hijo había fallecido en la guerra. Cuando trajeron su cuerpo a casa, lo enterraron en la sepultura familiar, dónde el señor Gauton se reuniría con ellos una vez llegado el momento. Luego de eso, el relojero se enfrascó en su labor a fin de concluir el reloj, y cuando por fin lo hubo terminado, en una mañana memorable en que la plaza estaba abarrotada de gente, el señor mostró su creación a la multitud, sin embargo, cuando lo activaron, las manecillas comenzaron a caminar al revés…_

—_¿Y por qué hizo eso, se equivocó? —intervino una voz infantil, pero fue silenciada de inmediato por la dulce voz de la madre._

—_Todos creyeron que él se había equivocado por ser ciego, pero entonces se dirigió a la multitud y dijo:_

_He hecho que ande así para que tal vez los chicos que perdimos en la guerra se pongan en pie y regresen a casa… a labrar, a trabajar a tener hijos para vivir vidas largas y plenas, tal vez así, mi propio hijo regrese a casa, si he ofendido me disculpo, espero que les guste mi reloj._

_Y luego de esas palabras al señor Gauton no se le volvió a ver nunca, algunos dicen que murió de pena, otros que se hizo a la mar._

—_¿Hizo el reloj al revés para regresar el tiempo, pero no se regresó? —dijo el pequeño reflexionado la historia._

—_Lo que nos enseña esto Ichigo es que el tiempo no se puede regresar de ninguna manera, siempre va hacia adelante, y es por eso que debemos aprovechar cada momento, y procurar ser buenos con los que amamos…_

—_¿Todo eso dice esa historia?_

—_Masaki, basta de contarle esas historias a Ichigo, es solo un niño, no las comprenderá —interrumpió una grave voz masculina._

—_No sabemos si pueda esperar hasta que las pueda entender, nunca se sabe —la mujer volvió a sonreír, eclipsando la fría noche con la calidez de su sonrisa. _

—_Buenas noches Ichigo —le besó la frente, y se marchó._

Aquel maldito recuerdo del relojero azotaba su mente con demasiada frecuencia últimamente, y lo detestaba. No podía dormitar ni diez minutos sin que le viniera ese sueño a la cabeza, y las horas que pasaba despierto, no dejaba de repasar los recuerdos de lo mismo. Respiró hondamente el pesado aire de aquella habitación tristemente iluminada por la claridad natural, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que había amanecido? ¿Durante cuantas horas había dormido? Estiró una mano y alcanzó a tocar uno de los lánguidos brazos de la joven que yacía sobre una cama en la habitación; la shinigami parecía estar durmiendo con un rostro inexpresivo y sereno, pero él estaba dispuesto a dar media vida por verla hacer alguno de sus toscos gestos.

Kuchiki Rukia estaba en coma desde hacía dos semanas, luego de una cruenta batalla con yammi, apenas había conseguido salir con vida, Byakuya le había llevado de regreso a la sociedad de almas, pero ella ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, con pocas posibilidades de despertar según Unohana; y no es que ella se lo hubiese dicho a él personalmente, lo había escuchado por accidente de una de sus conversaciones con Byakuya.

Byakuya Kuchiki… y como odiaba a ese hombre, no lo había visto hacer ni una mueca cuando la capitana le dijo que las posibilidades de su hermana eran casi nulas, le había visto agradecerle la sinceridad y retirarse, (quizás a prepararle un lujoso funeral) no sería la primera vez que Kuchiki Byakuya se rindiera antes de luchar cuando se trataba de su hermana.

Pero él era distinto, estaba acostumbrado a ir en contra de lo que se interpusiera en su camino, no era el tipo de persona que se quedara sentado, viendo las cosas suceder y apartándose para abrirle paso al destino. Ya antes había comprobado que revelarse, le había dado buen resultado.

Y quería volver a hacerlo…el porvenir no era alentador, y si tan sólo pudiera cambiar un par de cosas del pasado… si pudiera arreglarlo, ahora todo sería diferente, definitivamente quería cambiar el curso de esta historia.

Era por eso que su mente repasaba una y otra vez la historia del relojero, un hombre que construyó un reloj que marchaba hacia atrás con el idílico sueño de traer a su hijo de la muerte. Él se sentía ahora tan absurdo como aquel hombre, deseando que el tiempo pudiera dar marcha atrás, y corregir los errores…

_He hecho que ande así para que tal vez los chicos que perdimos en la guerra se pongan en pie y regresen a casa…_

Si pudiera hacer que el tiempo fuera en reversa, entonces…

—_¡Ichigo tienes que ir a hacerle frente a Aizen ahora mismo! —vociferó Rukia_

—_Pero aún no terminamos aquí, hay espadas que…_

—_Sin excusas Ichigo, sólo tú puedes hacerle frente…_

—_Rukia…_

—_¡Rukia tiene razón Ichigo!, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo que sucede aquí en Hueco mundo —exclamó Renji._

—_Ve Ichigo, confía en nosotros, déjanos ayudarte— dijo Rukia, y Chad asintió en señal de aprobación._

_Ichigo les dirigió una profunda mirada a sus compañeros, asintió y se encaminó con Mayuri y Unohana rumbo al portal recién creado._

_El capitán de la 12° división lo llevaría hasta Karakura con una garganta diseñada con asesoría de Urahara Kisuke. Ichigo trató de esperar pacientemente, pero no podía evitar la ansiedad que le provocaba la ausencia de reitasus a su alrededor._

—_Mayuri-san, que acaso no hay batallas ahora mismo, no puedo sentir el reitasu de mis compañeros…_

—_¡Silencio Kurosaki!, esto requiere de mucha concentración, por eso instale una barrera. Ahora déjame trabajar, no hagas más preguntas tontas, preocúpate por curar rápido tus heridas, y déjame hacer mi trabajo._

—_Kurosaki-san, tranquilízate, en cuanto termine contigo, iré a ayudar a los demás. Pero ahora necesitamos que te recuperes completamente, así que quédate quieto—dijo Unohana con una de sus escalofriantes sonrisas._

_El joven guardó silencio, pero la tranquilidad lo había abandonado por completo, y su interior se alborotaba más y más a con cada minuto transcurrido. _

_oOo_

_Una enorme explosión rasgo el silencio de Hueco Mundo. Yammi se reveló a sí mismo como el espada número cero, y había dado una cruenta batalla a Renji, Rukia y Chad. Los hombres yacían inconscientes en el suelo, pero Kuchiki Rukia aun resistía el embiste de la enorme bestia que había estado torturándole durante un buen rato._

—_Eres tan pequeña, no vale la pena esforzarse por un insecto tan insignificante como tú. Bueno… para que veas que estoy de buen humor, te dejaré elegir la forma en que morirás, ¿cómo te gustaría morir shinigami?_

_Con una de sus enormes manos estrujó el diminuto cuerpo de la joven, su respiración se dificultó y sus pulmones le apremiaron por aire, pero el oxigeno no les llegó. La bestia estaba a punto de reventar su cuerpo, llevándola casi al límite, pero cuando menos lo esperaba el animal aflojó su agarre. Ella permaneció en silencio y concentró sus ya escasas energías en un ataque de hadou._

—_¿Qué sucede?, si no me dices como prefieres morir, elegiré por ti…_

_El oxigeno había entrado a sus pulmones de golpe, llenándolos apresuradamente y su respiración era pesada, no podía articular palabra. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento y hablar._

—_¿Qué dices?, si no hablas más fuertes no podré escucharte —él espada acercó la mano con la que sujetaba a la morena, intentando escuchar lo que decía._

—_Hadou No. 33 Soukatsui! —un destello de luz azul iluminó por unos instantes, y el proyectil se dirigió directo a la cara del enorme monstruo. La bestia nunca se imaginó que la joven pudiera reunir fuerzas para atacarle, fue tan sorpresivo que lo tomó desprevenido y el proyectil le acertó en un ojo._

—_¡Perra! —el espada bufó, se estremeció y la arrojó contra el suelo mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cara, se cubrió el ojo dañado mientras soltaba maldiciones y daba pataletas como un niño haciendo un berrinche. Ese golpe no había hecho más que hacer crecer su furia. _

—_¡Vas a morir maldita shinigami! —el gigante lanzó un enorme cero color carmesí como la sangre. Sin piedad, sin honor, atacó a un enemigo caído hasta la muerte._

_oOo_

_Luego de un tiempo que a él le pareció eterno, Ichigo no soportó más el desasosiego, se levantó de un brinco y se alejó de los capitanes; una vez que se hubo alejado de los capitanes y alcanzó el límite de la barrera, la verdad le atacó con todo su peso. Los reiatsus de sus compañeros habían desaparecido y una monstruosa energía se elevaba a unos kilómetros de ahí. La angustia le asaltó como una víbora traidora, y se precipitó a toda velocidad hacia el sitio de la explosión._

_oOo_

_Cuando la bruma se hubo disipado, Yammi pudo ver que del cuerpo de su víctima ya no quedaba nada. Rió complacido ante su hazaña pero fue interrumpido por la presencia de un capitán. Kuchiki Byakuya cargaba en brazos el cuerpo de su víctima._

—_¡Maldito, no interfieras! —gritó enfadado el enorme espada._

—_yo no tengo tiempo para tratar ahora con un tipo tan molesto como tú —sentenció el capitán con una estoica mirada. El espada hizo un mueca de disgusto, y se preparó para el contra ataque._

—_¡Muere, maldito shinigami! —de nuevo un proyectil fue lanzado a toda velocidad. Pero antes de que Byakuya pudiera prepararse para evadirlo, el enorme cero fue desviado por poderosa onda de reiatsu color negro. El capitán estrechó su mirada, sabiendo de quien se trataba._

—_¡Byakuya!.. ¿Cómo esta, Rukia…? —preguntó vacilante, al ver que la cargaba en los brazos._

—_La llevaré a la sociedad de almas, no tengo tiempo para charlas, Kurosaki —fue lo último que dijo el capitán antes de desaparecer con un shunpo aprovechando la conmoción de momento._

—_¡Malditos sean los shinigamis!, ¡Los mataré! —bufaba Yammi mientras hacía retumbar el suelo con su enorme cuerpo._

_Ichigo apenas consiguió salir de sus reflexiones, ladeó la cabeza y atacó, tenía que terminar esto pronto…_

oOo

…pensar en regresar al pasado era una verdadera tontería, lo sabía perfectamente. Era sólo que se sentía tan desesperado… Y es que le faltaban tantas cosas que decirle, tantas preguntas que hacerle… tantas batallas a las que acompañarle…

Los tenues rayos solares hacían su entrada con parsimonia, y se filtraban juguetonamente a través de las cortinas que se mecían al compás del viento. Aquellos rayos dorados se hicieron más vivaces, y pronto golpearan fuertemente sobre el rostro del muchacho. El joven respondió cubriéndose el rostro y trasladándose a otro sitio para evitar que la luz siguiera dándole de frente.

Tras levantarse caminó hacia la ventana, y apartó las traviesas cortinas para observar el dulce despertar del día. El astro rey se abría paso por oriente, transformando el oscuro cielo violáceo, en añil y naranja vibrantes; iluminando poco a poco las oscuras montañas y haciéndose paso entre la bruma nocturna.

No obstante, el joven ignoró el embriagador paisaje y bajó la mirada al tiempo que volvía a colocar las cortinas en su lugar. De la misma forma monótona regresó a su lugar, y tras dejar caer su cuerpo sobre la silla, y dirigir otra nostálgica mirada a la joven pelinegra, pudo percibir el rítmico sonido del segundero de un reloj. Por inercia se volvió hacía donde percibía el ruido y de inmediato se topó con el responsable; el aparato reposaba sobre un diminuto mueble y la resonancia de la madera provocaba un eco perturbador cada que sus pequeñas manecillas avanzaban.

Bastó con estirar la mano para poder alcanzarlo. Lo observó con detenimiento, ¿Cómo era que no se había percatado de su existencia antes?, ¿cómo, si ahora no podía soportar el monótono y penetrante sonido que producía el segundero? Giró el reloj sobre su palma y localizó la minúscula manija de color dorado.

"_He hecho que ande así para que tal vez los chicos que perdimos en la guerra se pongan en pie y regresen a casa…"_

Sin detenerse a analizarlo demasiado hizo girar la perilla en dirección contraria, tanto al segundero como el minutero empezaron su marcha en retroceso…

"_¿Hizo el reloj al revés para regresar el tiempo, pero no se regresó?"_

Sin tener una razón especifica levantó la vista y observó a su alrededor; miró con especial interés el cuerpo inmóvil de la joven pelinegra, pero no hubo ningún cambio. Volvió nuevamente su vista hacia el artefacto que sostenía entre las manos y al soltar el mecanismo, el reloj volvió a caminar hacia adelante.

"_No existe forma de regresar el tiempo, siempre va hacia adelante, y es por eso que debemos aprovechar cada momento, y procurar ser buenos con los que amamos…"_

Ahora sólo quería tener otro momento que aprovechar…

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó arrojando al contador del tiempo hasta una remota esquina del cuarto, el objeto se precipitó bruscamente contra la pared y cayó al suelo con vigor; el estrepito hizo eco en la quietud de la habitación.

Ichigo se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos intentando ganar un poco de autocontrol. Una sensación de calidez en su espalda le hizo girar su cuerpo para ver qué la causaba. El sol había salido casi por completo y venía a saludarlo con la noticia de un nuevo amanecer; cálido y brillante, era el preludio de un día perfecto, cosa que él sólo pudo tomar como otra ironía risible de su destino.

Decepcionado agachó la mirada y la posó una vez más sobre el cuerpo de la chica; se sentía impotente nuevamente…

De pronto el joven se sobresaltó, por un instante la mujer pareció moverse, y eso lo sacó bruscamente de sus cavilaciones. La observó a la expectativa, atento al más leve cambio en el ritmo de su respiración, y entonces lo vio de nuevo, la muchacha parecía intentar moverse, el color pálido que le había acompañado durante días iba siendo remplazado por una coloración vivaz, el brillo del sol hacía evidente el restablecimiento de su circulación, y un leve tono carmesí reanimó sus mejillas de alabastro.

El cuerpo de la mujer comenzó a adquirir cada vez mayor suavidad, revolvió escasamente las sábanas que la cubrían y sus parpados temblaron en un esfuerzo por abrirlos. Ichigo no podía dejar de verla, estaba atónito. Aún con los ojos cerrados, Rukia se sentó sobre la cama y el sol la bañó por completo. El astro rey había emergido victorioso de entre las sombras, conquistador de las oscuras montañas que lo retenían como intentando frenar el alba.

El cuerpo de Rukia refulgió bañado por la luz dorada, y al abrir los orbes violáceos, resplandecieron cautivantes. Aún confundida, la muchacha inspeccionó sus alrededores con detenimiento.

—¡Ichigo! —pronunció cuando sus ojos se toparon con el joven parado frente a ella— ¿Qué hay con esa cara? —preguntó con tono de reproche.

El chico no pronunciaba palabra, se limitaba a mirarla con nostalgia y anhelo; sus emociones estaban más allá de las palabras.

—No me digas que estabas preocupado por mí —le amonestó la shinigami—, Ya te he dicho que no necesito que te preocupes, así que quita ya esa cara.

—Yo… —pronunció el joven al momento de formar una ligera sonrisa en los labios— me alegro mucho de que estés bien…

"…_y es por eso que debemos aprovechar cada momento, y procurar ser buenos con los que amamos…"_

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora te vas a poner cursi?

—No me estoy poniendo cursi, sólo digo lo que pienso —refutó frunciendo el ceño, pero sin dejar que la sonrisa se borrara.

—De todos modos, no te vas a deshacer tan fácilmente de mí —sonrió Rukia mientras lo encaraba y posaba sus ojos sobre los del chico— Soy un hueso duro de roer.

Así se mantuvieron un rato con los ojos clavados uno sobre el otro, perdiéndose entre sus cristalinas miradas; el torrente de emociones fluía a través de sus ventanas al alma; tenían todo que decirse y la vez nada, pero las palabras se volvían inútiles cuando al mirarse de frente sus almas se comunicaban.

—Bienvenida —pronunció de pronto Ichigo sin apartar la vista de ella, sonreía ampliamente con el entrecejo relajado. _Y hablando de momentos que aprovechar…_

—Idiota…

El pequeño reloj que había sido arrojado contra la pared yacía destrozado en el suelo, el impacto dañó su mecanismo y ahora sus manecillas estaban suspendidas en la eternidad, sin tiempo.

La claridad del día se seguía filtrando en la estancia, inundando cada rincón con su luz dorada; cuando alcanzó los despojos del reloj, su corazón palpitó de nuevo, el rítmico sonido del tic tac se reanudó… y las manecillas retomaron su camino hacia adelante, rumbo al futuro.

X

X

X

* * *

><p>Lo crean o no, nosotras escribimos este fic antes de saber que pasaría con Rukia y los demás en esa batalla con yammi, cuando lo leí me sorprendió lo buenas que fueron nuestras predicciones, fallamos sólo en que el que rescataba a Rukia fue de hecho Ichigo y no byakuya, pero lo demás fue tal cual... o.O somos las diosas de bleach hell yeah! (ok no).<p>

Pero ahora deberíamos ver si nos podemos sacar la lotería o algo así xD.


End file.
